The memories
by Gordon519
Summary: one must remember the past to learn for the future
1. Chapter 1

Dathomires POV

My black blood stained scales glinted in the moon light as my broken body washed up on the shore. Blood seeped from my wounds as I hauled my body out of the water, my head throbbed pushing most intelligent thought to the back of my mind, survival was most important right now. Blood trailed behind me, it dripped slowly from my open scars as I took a few steps pain racking my mind. I collapsed on the beach fading in and out of consciousness. 'I failed them, I failed them all,' trappers destroyed our nest, 'I didn't do enough,' those were the last thoughts that crossed my mind before darkness covered my vision and everything went black.

(Yes Dathomire is a hybrid *human / dragon)

My head throbs as I wake up with a Night Fury sleeping on the other side of the cave. His blue eyes were stained with pain and sorrow, he looked at me pleadingly as I noticed his injuries. He had a large cut down his side. I take a few steps towards him and he makes no move to attack me. I rip my shirt and place the rags on his wounds to help stop the bleeding before grabbing some fish for the dragon.

When I can back a few minutes later he was wide awake, I tossed him the fish before he ate it, the poor dragon was starving I could see his ribcage. I moved towards his scar and he made no move to stop me as I treated it.

*time skip a few days*

With a bit of nursing his wound has closed nicely and I think he likes me a lot since he won't leave my side, he is a little small for a Nigh Fury.

It was a cold night, he curled around me, the fire crackling in front of us as we slept, Dreaming of a better world were we wouldn't be hunted for the way we are.

 ** _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

 ** _Hey guys, I hoped you like the story and remember this is just an intro and I will update this eventually._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys/ girls welcome back, if you like this story please spread it around._**

A large boom rocked the cave as I woke up, I quickly pulled my hood over my eyes and walked out with Blaze perched on my shoulder. A bunch of trappers were standing outside with dragons in nets as they boarded their ships, "Lets those dragons go!" I yelled storming towards the ship.

"Why should we?" one of them taunts back, I grab a knife and hurl it at him landing it right between his legs.

"Either you let them go or I kill you!" I yell menacingly as multiple archers take aim.

Arrow fly towards me as I jump into the air to avoid them before throwing more of my knives hitting each of the mercenaries in the chest killing them instantly.

I let the dragons lose but they don't seem to want to leave me, "Go your free!" I yell at them but they just stay their staring at me.

I shake my head confused before taking control of the ship.

I set the sails as we begin to move through the sea wondering where to go next.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys, for those who are following this story I say thanks to you for getting this around._**

I pulled out some fish and gave it to the dragons before relaxing in my hammock, Blaze soon was curling up on my lap. He purred gently as I petted him, he wasn't much older than a hatchling, so young and innocent, yet so old in the way he acted. I just stared at the beautiful scenery for a long while, the clouds and islands that we passed such pure unspoiled nature.

Blaze starts yapping as a storm approaches, it's still a good distance away, I quickly pet Blaze on the head and get the other dragons to go below decks as I lower and pack away the sails. After a few minutes I got Blaze below decks and did my best to steer the ship to a cove, but it was not enough as the ship was slowly torn to pieces in the fierce storm.

The mast snaps and wacks me in the back of the head sending me flying, I fall unconscious soon after hitting the water.

The last thing I felt was open of the dragons grabbing my body and caring me off.

 ** _Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed….._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This chapter was made with_** ** _Neobendium_**

*Alpha P.O.V.*

I hear dragon calls in the distance. My head shoots up from its rested position. I stand up, tilting my head to try to pinpoint the calls. I take off, spreading my wings in an X formation to allow maximum maneuverability. I swoop through the defensive maze I had our few Whispering Deaths and Gronkles make. One can't be too careful when you're the Alpha of such a small nest. I see a whole flock of dragons heading our way.

"Stop right there," I growl to them. They do, but one breaks away toward me. It's a Night Fury! I stand a little taller, to see better what he was holding in his claws. It was a strange human, yet, he smelled of dragons. I motioned for him to put the boy down. He did, but stayed close.

That's when I see the strange thing about the boy- he had wings and a tail. Night Fury wings and tail. "Is this why you're here?" I ask. The Night Fury nods. I muse for a second, before turning back to them. "Follow me." I guide the whole flock through the maze. I instruct the Night Fury to put the boy down on a rock, and I and one of the Nadders help him.

A few days later, the boy's eyes flicker open.

*Dathomires P.O.V.*

"Were am I," I cough as I try to stand before falling flat on my face, blaze walks in and helps me stand. "thanks bud," I say as I start to walk out of the room with blazes help but before I can leave a storm cutter walks in, I can tell she is an alpha so I sit down and wait, I can't speak dragon yet so this is going to be hard.

*Alpha P.O.V.*

I nod at him, settling into a relaxed position. I can tell he's confused. "Okay, first things first. Can you speak dragoneese?"

He frowns. Guess not. How are we gonna do this? I stand again, walking out, but motioning for them to stay. I take off. After a few minutes, I come back with a large roll of paper that the Smokebreaths raided from a ship. Maybe this will work.

*Dathomires P.O.V.*

I see her writing Norse, I wait a bit then look at what she has wrote, 'my name is, Aviur'

"Nice to meet you, my name is Dathomire" I say back kindly.

'How did you get your wings?' I see her write, my face darkens, I don't like to talk about this but she is the alpha.

"A curse …" I say, a sadness clouding my eyes.

Aviur looks concerned but tells me to continue.

"A curse from the gods for killing a Night fury," I say breaking down sobbing, when I think back to that day I can't believe I did what I did.

*Alpha P.O.V.*

I thrum deep in my throat thoughtfully. Blaze is trying to comfort Dathomire. I think for a second before I write something else. 'I'm sorry to hear that. Do you regret it?' I look down on him with a stern expression.

*Dathomires P.O.V.*

I nod, "Every day since that night I have felt the pain that I caused him and I become more dragon each night," I said tears streaming down my face. Blaze tries to comfort me but nothing can help me through the shame and pain of what I did. My scales spread a bit farther.

"You can stay for the night, I will tell you of my final decision tomorrow," she says before walking out.

Blaze light a fire I the centre of the room before curling around me and going to sleep, I don't sleep well. I don't deserve this hospitality, not in the slightest considering what I did to that night fury.


	5. Chapter 5

*Dathomire's P.O.V.*

I have received more love from dragons in a few weeks than I have in years from humans, these creatures which we normally think of as mindless killers have shown me a kindness which I don't deserve in anyway considering what I have done.

I got to sleep with Blaze I once again feel the pain which hi caused that night fury, wings and tail feel like they are being ripped off, the feeling of having my chest cut open and heart removed, then the feeling of death, I no longer fear death, I know what to expect,

I shoot awake sweating buckets, my wings and tail feel cramped. I message them gently as Blaze wakes up, he is concerned, I can see the pain in his eyes, he hates seeing me like this, I don't like that I have to put blaze through this.

Aviur, walks in soon after, "I have decided to let you two stay for now."

*Blazes P.O.V.*

"Thank you," was all I could say.

*Dathomires P.O.V.*

I head down to the common area before waiting my turn to grab some fish.

Once I got some fish I sit in a corner with Blaze and start eating.

"It's nice to see you on two legs," a voice says.

"Who said that?" I say confused as I look around the room before touching my ears, they have changed, they feel different, like they are covered in scales.

"Can you understand me brother?" I hear the voice again, but it is coming from Blaze.

I hug him as he licks me, "Yes," I say filled with joy, tears almost coming to my eyes, I have so many questions.

Some terrors fly over, I give them each a fish before they say thanks and fly off.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I say to Blaze scratching him under the chin.

"No, thank you for helping me when you found me in that cave," Blaze purred back, Blaze was everything I wanted in a brother, I could ask for no more.


	6. Chapter 6

**_This chapter was made with some help from neopodium (yes that how you spell his name)_**

 ** _Also please check out this story: s/11555879/1/Edge-of-the-World_**

*Alpha POV*

I stand on my large rock above the Sanctuary, watching the dragons below play and tend to their hatchlings. I glance to the side, eyes widening when I see what is coming. I take off, meeting my patrol. Among them is my second in command, a Timberjack. His wing is injured. The smaller dragons are having a hard time supporting his weight in the air. I fly under them, powerful red and black wings creating strong updrafts to support them to the healing nest. They gently lay him down.

I turn to the purple nadder that was also in the patrol. "Go get a Hobblegrunt," I order. She nods, running off. I then look to the green Nightmare. "Get the human boy." He turns, flying off. I then turn to the only Gronkle that I had sent on this patrol. "How did this happen?" I demand.

"Trappers," he stutters. "They saw us patrolling. Hacksaw is the only one that got hurt, though. They shot a bunch of arrows at us. His wings are a really big target, they got him." I nod.

"Well," I say, "I guess it's time to pay some trappers a visit. Go get the Anti-trappers assembled." he nods, hurrying off. The Hobblegrunt rushes in, followed by the Nadder. I dismiss the Nadder, turning to the Hobblegrunt expectantly. Hacksaw hisses in pain.

A few minutes later, she turns to me with a serious expression. "The arrows were poisoned. Hacksaw may die."

I swallow a lump in my throat. He had been my best friend, almost a brother, and most trusted adviser for years. I don't want to lose him this way. "Is there any way we can help him?" I ask.

She ruffles her wings, skin turning yellow. "Yes. But it's a very rare cure. I don't know why the trappers would have, or use poisoned arrows, unless they're not trappers. They could be those killers that go after the skins and claws of dragons."

"That's not important right now. Where can I find this cure?"

She swallows. "It's a human-made one. There's no way we could make it. Unless the hybrid can make it, Hacksaw has three hours to live."

My heart leaps into my throat. I turn and see the Nightmare coming back with a confused hybrid boy on his back. As they get closer, I clench my jaw. _Please know how to make it._

 _*Dathomires P.O.V.*_

 _I take a tiny taste of the poison, I pull out a tiny piece of eel and crush it into a paste before mixing a few other vials of substances, combining it into a paste before putting it in his mouth, I right away see the colour return to his scales._

 _I walk out of the room and barf, I hate eels and I am there for about five minutes before walking back into the room._

*Alpha's POV*

I watch as Hacksaw slowly opens his eyes, groaning. "What happened?" He asks thickly.

"Poisoned arrows," I answer. "How do you feel?"

He thinks for a second. "Like I've eaten an eel."

I snort in laughter. "The cure had eel in it. I was guessing that."

*Dathomires P.O.V.*

I groan as I sit down beside a wall still feeling sick.

"Thank you for healing him," The alpha said as collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"no, *cough* problem, *cough* I said passing out from exhaustion, my immune system now has to fight off the effects of the eel for a bit, but I should be ready soon….

 ** _Hey guys, do you think he should go to Berk with Blaze or no, leave your vote in your reviews and I will update soon…_**


End file.
